Light Of My Life
by Slayergirl
Summary: E/S - a short one shot, set after 'Wonderful Christmas Time' (you do need to have read it first to understand this story). Eric enjoys his first non-harmful view of the sun for the best part of a thousand years. Rating is probably over-cautious, as this is really just a bit of fluff.


**A/N: A small snap-shot, set a little after the end of 'Wonderful Christmas Time' - it won't make sense unless you've read that story first! I hope you enjoy this little vignette. For VictoryInTrouble, who wanted to see Eric in sunlight, and for all those who wanted a sequel to WCT.**

* * *

I think I was more nervous than Eric as I opened the door, letting the early spring sunlight flood in. He stretched his hand out into the light, fascinated; I bit my lip, half-expecting him to burst into flames any minute. He didn't, but I still watched him like a hawk.

"I have not felt sunlight on my skin for a millennium," he said softly, his voice awed.

"Not true," I said. "You got burnt in Rhodes, remember?"

He pulled a face, retracting his hand swiftly, as if the memory had burned him. "I was rather too busy worrying about getting us out of there alive," he said with a shudder. "I barely realised at the time, and it was not as pleasant an experience as this will be."

"Well, I hope it will be," I said.

He drew the backs of his fingers down my cheek; they were slightly warm from the sunlight. "It will be fine, my darling. You need not fear for me."

"Can't help it," I said ruefully. "I love you too much to risk losing you."

"Would you rather I stayed out of the sun?"

My heart clenched; how could I possibly deny him that, given how much pleasure I got from my sun-bathing? "No, I'm just scared," I whispered into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me, and made soft, soothing motions on my back with his hands. "It will be well," he said gently. "And I promise I will make it worth your while."

"Oh?" I asked, perking up. That sounded promising.

"Well, even if I don't tan, and therefore need no sunscreen, I am happy to apply yours for you," he said with a fangy grin.

I laughed. "How do you know you won't tan? Maybe I should apply some sunscreen to _you_, just in case."

He chuckled. "Yes, perhaps it would be wise to take such a precaution," he said with mock gravity. "I have heard sunburn is very painful and unpleasant."

"Particularly for vampires," I shot back smartly.

"Thanks to my fairy-sponsored sun-proofing, I think that will not be a problem; Niall did specify that I would walk 'unharmed by the sun' after all." He gave me a shrewd look. "Or are you concerned that he has deceived us on this?"

"Well, it's not like he has such a great track record," I muttered guiltily, as that was precisely what I'd been worrying about. I loved my great-grandfather, but I'd found out first-hand just how tricky he could be, and it hadn't been a pleasant experience.

"I felt no ill effects from the sun just now," he said comfortingly. "Perhaps it would ease your fears if we only go as far as the door – then I can retreat inside again if the sun becomes too much. Just to begin with."

I could tell he was torn – on the one hand, anxious to feel the sun on his skin again, but on the other, concerned not to send me into a frantic tailspin over his wellbeing. "Baby steps?" I asked.

"Baby steps. One little thing at a time," he said reassuringly. He held out his hand to me. "Come and stand in the sun with me."

I took his hand, and we stepped forward, looking out at my yard. He quirked an eyebrow at me when he realised I was furtively checking for any tell-tale signs of smoke and burning, and I flushed. "Look, I can't help it, okay?"

He chuckled. "You're going to be a hellishly protective mother, one day, I can tell," he said with amusement.

"You're telling me you're not going to be an over-protective father?" I teased him back. "We're bad enough about each other, can you imagine what it'll be like with children?"

"Loving, and wonderful, and supportive," he said softly, and I melted a little at the thought. He bent and kissed me. "You are even more beautiful in sunlight," he whispered as he held me close. "I didn't think that could be possible."

I smiled, remembering something. "I remember a day when I was out for a drive, and it was sunny, with a breeze. And I remember wishing you could be there with me, wishing I could see the sunlight through your hair, how it would blow around in the breeze…" I grimaced, "as I reminded myself, right before you burned up into a pile of ash."

He looked surprised. "When was that?"

"Around about the time I started dating Quinn, I think, maybe a little before."

"Before the bond?"

"Oh, yes, way before then," I smiled. "I was thinking of the person you were without your memories, when everything was uncomplicated, and we could just be ourselves."

"Aren't we now?" he asked, puzzled.

I laughed. "Oh, sure, we are _now_, now we've figured out how to keep work and home life separate. But at that stage, you were the big bad vampire sheriff, and I was part of your _retinue_," I teased him.

He chuckled. "I handled that badly," he admitted.

"You did," I agreed.

He nibbled a little at my ear. "But I've made it up to you since, haven't I?"

I snuggled a little closer to him. "You've more than made up for it," I said with a contented sigh, resting my head on his broad chest, and wrapping my arms around his waist.

He made a happy sort of sound, something like a purr of contentment. "Can we sit on the doorstep?"

"Sure," I said. I was more relaxed now it didn't seem as though he would burst into flames, and we sat side by side, stretching our legs out in front of us. I leant against him; given the frequency of our blood exchanges, we spent as much time as possible in contact with each other, as often as not just holding hands or cuddling, though there was a great deal more than that, of course. It made both of us feel better if we were close to each other. And frankly, if you're going to be married to a tall, blond god of a man, you'd want to spend as much time as possible in contact with him, too.

I recalled some very pleasant hours spent in bed with him once we'd returned from Oklahoma. I could barely walk the next day (Eric made sure I took some of his blood when he realised how sore I was), but the memories of that night were _delicious_. I gave a pleasant little shiver.

"You can't be cold, surely?" he asked lazily. He was basking in the sunlight, looking a little like a lion, with that mane of blond hair. He shot me a sly smile, and I realised he knew perfectly well that wasn't the reason I was shivering.

"I was remembering the night after we got home from Oklahoma," I said.

"Ah, yes. You rather enjoyed that," he purred.

"So did you, as I recall," I said tartly.

He chuckled. "I always enjoy making love with you, Sookie. As often as possible." He blinked innocently at me. "We should take a summer holiday somewhere."

"Why?"

"You mean 'where', or possibly 'when', I think," he said smugly.

"I meant, what are you planning?" I asked him severely.

"Finding some place quiet. Somewhere with a private beach, maybe, and its own pool. Somewhere where clothing can be optional, and we don't have to worry about shocking the neighbours," he said with a grin.

"You're incorrigible," I told him, but I did like the idea. "Where did you have in mind?" I asked, a little sheepishly.

"Ah, I thought you'd like the idea," he teased. "I'll fix something up for us, and we can take a couple of weeks off. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect," I smiled. I hadn't had a proper summer holiday in a very long time, and the idea of having Eric all to myself for a fortnight really did appeal.

He bent his head and kissed me. "Then we'll do it." He laced his fingers with mine, and we fell into companionable silence again. "I like the feel of the sun on my skin," he mused after a while. "I see now why you enjoy it – the warmth, the feeling of life. It is very pleasant, just sitting here with you."

"Mm, it is," I agreed. I squeezed his fingers lightly, and nestled a little closer. "Of all the things Niall could have given us as a wedding present, this one was by far the best."

He chuckled. "I'm inclined to agree with you. Though I also like the idea that at some point we can have children. It was hard for me, leaving my children behind, when I became a vampire; I loved them dearly, and pined for them a long while. It was my only regret for the life I left behind me. And though no child will ever replace them in my heart, the idea of having children again, some day… that is a delight to me."

I smiled softly. Eric didn't often let his softer side show; he found it difficult, even with me, to admit to his more tender feelings. "I never thought I'd be able to, you know," I said quietly. "Not being able to even date a guy whose mind I could read, well, it wasn't going to be possible to have a long-term relationship. Weres were hit and miss, I could sometimes read Quinn, sometimes couldn't. It was only vampires who were silent to me, so of course I never thought it would be possible. I guess I'd made my peace with the idea that I'd never have kids."

"But now we can," he smiled. "I can imagine them, playing out in the sun, climbing trees. I will even be able to play with them. Take them to the park, maybe. Buy them ice creams. Do all the things that a normal father would do."

I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. I couldn't find the words to express how I was feeling right then, but I knew I didn't need to; he understood. "I do want to keep you to myself a little while longer," I confessed finally. "I want to have children eventually, but not just yet."

He chuckled. "There is plenty of time," he replied complacently. "I look forward to having children again, some day, but, like you, not just yet. It is so very pleasant, knowing we have centuries to have our children; why not indulge in our joy with each other?"

"Precisely," I smiled up at him.

He bent his head, and kissed me. "You have brought me such happiness," he murmured, cupping my face in his hand. He stroked his thumb tenderly over my cheek, resting his forehead to mine. "In all ways, my lover – my wife – you are the light of my life."

I reached my arms around his neck, and he lifted me onto his lap. "Feeling's mutual," I smiled, snuggling into his embrace.

How could I possibly wish for any more than this?


End file.
